Suki Dayo, Juudaime
by GulabJamun
Summary: BEWARE OF THE LEMONS! GokuTsu/5927. Has a weird twist at the end :P Ok, now read it or I'll bite you to death.
1. Life

He sighed and looked out of the window. He was hopeless, and he knew he was.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 14, a student at Namimori High school. He was often called 'dame-Tsuna' (no good Tsuna) because he wasn't the brightest of kids nor was he really good at anything. The brunette sunk his head in his hands. He was currently studying for a maths test, and he knew he was going to fail and get electrocuted by his home tutor, a baby, called Reborn. Yes, you heard right, a baby, and he would electrocute Tsuna.

Tsuna was even more stressed at the thought. He was also the boss of the Vongola family, which was a real burden. (But I'm sure by now you know all about him, so lets just continue with the story, ne~?)

Tsuna yawned, and in turn looked at the clock in his bedroom. It was 1 o'clock and he was tired so he packed up his books and flopped on the bed. He looked around to see if Reborn or Lambo or anyone was there, but, for once it was peaceful. He took advantage of the quiet peacefulness which was never around anymore, and went into a deep sleep, forgetting about everything.

* * *

Tsuna opened an eye. This was weird, because usually he was drooling on the pillow and he relied on his mum to wake him up for school. He slid out of bed and stretched, his small pyjama top exposing his small stomach. Today was just going to be another loser day. He smiled though, due to his positive personality. He walked slowly down the stairs, in contrast to normal days. He stepped lazily into the kitchen, and yawned. "You're up early, Tsu-kun!" said his mum, in her normal, bubbly voice.

Tsuna nodded and smiled up at his mother. "Well, I made you lunch today, Tsuna," she said, handing him a _bento_ box. He opened it and saw a 'decorative' heart coloured in the rice. It was pink as well. Tsuna sighed and thanked his mum for it anyway. He headed towards the bathroom. After relieving himself, he picked up his toothbrush and took his time to clean his teeth. Then he looked in the mirror. The brunette stared back, his somewhat childish, angular face not looking tired as it usually was. So he decided that today was going to be great. Nobody was going to call him no good, because today, he would show them. With a determined look, he headed outside, without his school-bag. Tsuna skipped along the well-known sidewalk. He looked up at the blue sky. But still, there was something missing.

"Yo! Can I walk with you, Tsuna-san?" said a familiar voice. It was, of course, Yamamoto. The tall, popular, baseball-obsessed guy. Tsuna was so relieved to have friends like him. "Yeah," said Tsuna, happily. Yamamoto smiled brightly at him, "We need to hurry, you know. It's kind of late."

Tsuna shuddered at the thought of Hibari's voice echoing through his ears. 'You're late; therefore I have the obligation to bite you to death,' ….

Tsuna was suddenly snapped back to reality. "Juudaime! _Matte_!" shouted a voice from behind. It was Gokudera Hayato. Panting, he pressed his slender, pianist hands against Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna felt a strange but gentle quiver run through his spine at the feeling of Gokudera touching him. "You are not worthy to look after Juudaime, _yakyu baka_!"

Unsurprisingly, Yamamoto laughed. "What's with this Juudaime thing? It's another one of your games, isn't it?"

* * *

**Owari~~**

**Please tell me about my first chapter...onegai-desu! :) Do you think its rushed, or slow paced...coz I'm not sure.. :/ ~GulabJaman**


	2. Realisation

Before school, Tsuna decided to dispose of the rice in his box lunch. He felt around. _Kuso! _He had forgotten his school bag at home. He knew _something_ was missing! Tsuna thought he might cry. Gokudera swiveled around. "It's almost time for homeroom, Juudaime..."

Tsuna looked up at the taller teen. "Gokudera-kun..I kind of…left my bag..." he stammered, "Wahh! I'm such a loser!" Hayato eyed his panicked boss. Tsuna was so cute; it was almost unbearable, even for him. So he took the opportunity before the baseball idiot came back. "I'll go and get it, Juudaime. You can stay here." But unfortunately, it was too late. Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mum, was at the school gate. "Tsuuuuna!" she yelled cheerfully, "you left your box-lunch at hooome!"

Tsuna was never so humiliated in his life. Even though for the whole day nobody even dared to say anything about it. Even Mochida. The day he thought would go so well went so terribly. His head bowed down in shame, Tsuna walked out of the school gates.

"Tsuna! Tsuna-kun!" said a cutesy, soft voice behind him, "Are you alright? Tsuna-kun?"

Kyoko's voice and familiar smile-with-a-tilt-of-the-head put the young Vongola boss at ease. "Kyoko-chan, I'm alright. You don't need to worry." Tsuna couldn't believe how confidently he was saying that. He didn't feel bashful like he usually did around Kyoko. He had been having an 'empty' feeling all day, like something was missing, and it wasn't his bag after all. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, looked towards Kyoko and smiled at her. His smile was fake as he had no happy feelings whatsoever. Gokudera's hand cupped Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna looked up at him, smiling although Gokudera looked back with compassion. The hurricane bomb, loud, brash, impulsive. He liked the sound of that.

_Doki-doki_…Tsuna's heart started to beat faster and faster as he was caught in the gaze of those grey-blue eyes. Then he suddenly realized something. '_I don't have a crush on Kyoko anymore..? But could I be in love with…G..Goku….Gokudera? That can't be right! That isn't right..!_

They were still looking at each other. "He really likes you, doesn't he, Tsuna-kun?" said Kyoko, breaking the silence. Tsuna blushed feverishly. "W-what?" he exclaimed.

Kyoko laughed, not actually knowing why Tsuna was getting flustered. "Gokudera-kun always says he's your right hand man!" she said, "what's that all about?"

"He is the tenth Vongola boss, and I'm his right hand man!" said Gokudera enthusiastically with a fist pump.

"Uh….Gokudera-kun..." said Tsuna.

"_Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen_,.." he said, bowing down repeatedly.

Kyoko laughed again while Tsuna waved his hands about frantically. "Go-Gokudera-kun! It's alright!"

"I'll leave you two now. _Sayonara!_" Kyoko said cheerfully, skipping off.

* * *

**Gokudera and Tsuna are now finally alone! Let's see what happens in the next chapter. I know they are really short, gomena! _ I just wanna get to writing the 'good' part lool ;) **

**Thanks for your reviews ^_^ Much appreciated. ~GulabJamun**


	3. Precipitation

"I'm sorry for almost revealing your identity, _Juudaime_," said Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun…._daijyobu dayo_," said Tsuna, softly. Tsuna's alluringly soft voice made Gokudera flush pink.

"Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" said Tsuna.

"Uh, nothing, It's just that..uh..it's just..uh..cold," Gokudera stammered, flailing about, "don't worry about me."

As soon as Gokudera said the word 'cold', Tsuna felt an icy draught on the back of his neck. The sky was grey. As he looked up, Tsuna opened his mouth to say something when a drop of rain fell on his head. A couple more drops came down, and then it started raining. Gokudera calmly opened his bag and got out a small black _wagasa_ with a yellow stripe going all the way around. (You'd wonder how he fit that in his bag but remember how Gokudera can also hide his dynamites)

He opened it up and gently pulled Tsuna closer to him. "You'll get wet otherwise, Juudaime," This time Tsuna blushed, at the suggestiveness of what his right-hand man had just said. Gokudera didn't notice that. He was too busy absorbing the soothing ambience of the rain. Tsuna stared up at the Storm Guardian. His expression reflected the melancholy atmosphere. He was drenched, the soaked blouse clinging to his muscular body and the water trickling down his silvery hair. It just went together so well. Maybe it was something to do with him being the guardian of storm. Tsuna's blood was pulsing around his body at almost the same rate as the downpour. What could Gokudera be thinking about at that precise moment?

Tsuna realized that Gokudera had given the entire umbrella to him. He pushed it over Gokudera's head and moved closer to him. He was still looking vacantly at the ground. Then suddenly he said "Juudaime, do you really like Kyoko?"

"Ehhh? Oh. Only as a friend, nothing more," Tsuna said. It wasn't a lie; he didn't really like Kyoko anymore. Gokudera looked as if someone had removed a ten ton load off his shoulders. The rain fell down harder as if there were millions of Reborn clones in the sky shooting down dying will bullets. (Gomena! _ I couldn't resist). The Vongola Decimo summed up all his will to ask. "Go..Gokudera-kun..." he said timidly "_Uhmo_..Why did you just ask that?...Out of nowhere…?"

Gokudera stopped abruptly. They were both standing close together under the _wagasa_, in the middle of a road. "Juudaime…I..." Gokudera trailed off. Tsuna bit his lip and looked up submissively. The Hurricane Bomb couldn't take it any more. He had held it in since he had met Tsuna. He grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and kissed him. "Goku-mmph!" When their lips touched, they both felt a tingly sensation down their spines. Tsuna's lips were warm and moist and warmed up Gokudera's cold lips. They heard the plink-plink of the rain slow down. Tsuna then pulled away. They wanted each other so desperately.

The rain had stopped and the atmosphere was slightly awkward. "Juudaime...I'm always going to your house. Can you come with me to my apartment today?"

"Okay," said Tsuna shyly, trying to hide his happiness. They briskly walked to Gokudera's flat. It was small, plain and had two floors and the bottom floor was his. He didn't hesitate to insert the key, and quickly opened the door.

* * *

**Damn...the story looks a lot longer on MSWord. :'( Ahh! I don't feel like writing the next bit now! . But I will. I know the chapter names are weird. Lool. IF YOU HAVE READ THIS, PLEASE REVIEW IT! :D :D **

**Arigato Gozaimasu ^^ -GulabJamun**


	4. Experience

**Thanks for your review, Saruko. ^_^ Just for your information, I used well known Japanese words in my story so you can have a better imagination of them saying it..because ****they've said words like 'sumimasen' before. The anime plays in your head... :P ****~GulabJamun**

* * *

As soon as Tsuna walked in, he was hit by the warm and comforting scent. Gokudera's apartment smelled just like him. It was very modest and small but it was tidy. Tsuna straight away put his hands on the radiator. "Ahhhhh! It's warm!"

Gokudera smiled at his boss.

"It's even warmer in my room," he said with a grin. So Tsuna followed the octopus head into his even simpler room. They both sat on the edge of his bed. Tsuna pondered for a moment and then said "Today I realized that I don't have feelings for Kyoko-chan anymore,"

Gokudera blinked so hard it was almost audible. "I'm relieved. Because, Juudaime, I'm so badly in love with you," said Gokudera slowly.

Tsuna shook his head, "But Gokudera-kun, this is wrong! We ca-" Gokudera pressed his lips against Tsuna's again. He could feel Gokudera's passion within the kiss.

"There. Did that feel wrong to you?

Tsuna felt faint with lust. He shook his head again and fell backwards onto the bed. Before you could say "TO THE EXTREME!" they were at it again. As their bodies brushed together, they felt the desire within them increase. Gokudera could not resist opening his eyes. He saw his boss lying there with his innocent eyes shut, enjoying the experience.

Gokudera squeezed his eyes shut and begged himself _'don't, don't, don't, please don't!'_

He felt himself getting harder and harder and got harder still as Tsuna instinctively but unconsciously slipped his fingers through Gokudera's as they kissed, to feel him more. Gokudera hastily pulled away because it was getting too excruciating for him. Tsuna opened his eyes. "Gokudera-kun!" he said, breathing loudly. He saw Gokudera's bulging crotch and pretended he didn't see it. Gokudera noticed Tsuna's eyes darting around and felt extremely embarrassed and somewhat guilty and flushed red. Tsuna suddenly hugged Gokudera. Except in such an arousing way that Gokudera throbbed with pain. "Gokudera-kun…I love you too,"

Tsuna was becoming mesmerized by Gokudera's silvery monochromatic eyes.

Gokudera had never been so happy in his life. He had no doubt that what Tsuna had just said was legitimate. He loved Tsuna from the bottom of his heart and to have Tsuna love him back was too much. Tsuna began to unbutton Gokudera's still damp top, resisting a glance at Gokudera's 'location'. He reached up to stroke Gokudera's smooth skin. His chest was built and he had a six pack. However, since he wasn't a jock like Yamamoto, it wasn't that visible. Tsuna smirked "I saw Yamamoto's chest and his was more…strong?"

He looked into Gokudera's surprised eyes. Gokudera felt rage surge through him. "That _yakyu-baka_! At least I don't look like a keyboard!"

'_Ehhh?' _thought Tsuna. Then he understood. _'What an idiot I am.'_ He was prostrate in his own humility. Gokudera touched Tsuna's youthful cheek affectionately. "Don't worry boss, you can work me out," he said playfully, poking Tsuna's cheek. Tsuna daringly poked Gokudera's 'area' which was still as hard as a rock. He began stroking it up and down. Gokudera moaned indulgently then clasped his hands to his mouth. "Don't, Tsuna!" he pleaded.

Tsuna took away his hand. Gokudera took everything off Tsuna until he was lying there, exposed and vulnerable. Tsuna could see him observing his childish stature. Despite him being short, he had a strangely long waist. He didn't feel ashamed and it was as if they had known each other forever. Gokudera fondled Tsuna's sensitive nipple and he yelped with pleasure. Nothing was more satisfying for Gokudera than to see Tsuna happy because of him.

"Ahh..ah…aahhhhhh!"

He stroked Tsuna's bare phallus (yes, PHALLUS, Gokudera's very scientific, you know xD) the same way Tsuna did. "Your hands are so soft!" Tsuna commented. Gokudera thought back to when his mum said that. He varied between different speeds, earning different sounds from Tsuna. Tsuna could feel it coming, he was nearly there then Gokudera stopped. Panting, Tsuna looked down confusedly at his right-hand man. Gokudera winked mischievously and proceeded to use his mouth. He started at the tip and licked it skilfully in circles then took it whole in his mouth. He sucked it up and down passionately as if it was an ice pop. Tsuna appreciatively caressed the silvery bobbing head. He was reaching the peak then, "_Ikuuuaaa..._" he whispered sensually as he came. He collapsed on to the bed, still dripping. Gokudera licked his lips seductively. "Liked it, Juudaime?" he asked coyly. "That was amazing...Gokudera-Kun, but," Tsuna paused, "I want..."

"What, Juudaime?"

"You..in...me..."

Tsuna took one look at Gokudera's stunned expression and then unzipped his trousers which his member was pressing so hard against.

"Juudaime, I can't.."

"Please, Gokudera," pleaded Tsuna. Then he wittily added "You know you want to..."

* * *

**Lemon continues in the next chapter! :D And the next chapter is the last..with the weird twist! ~GulabJamun**


	5. Deceited

"Damn," Gokudera bit his lip, "I do."

"Then go on," he said, touching Gokudera teasingly. Gokudera grinned. Tsuna got up on his hands and knees. "No, Juudaime, I want to see your face..." Gokudera said, coaxing him on to his back. He was greeted by Tsuna's tight entrance. He could barely fit it all in but it felt so good.

"Arrhhh," Tsuna wailed. Gokudera immediately withdrew himself. "Uh..are you ok, Juudaime? We don't have to do this if you don't want to!" he said, panicked. Tsuna smiled enthusiastically, "I liked it". Gokudera smiled back and resumed taking away Tsuna's virginity. Tsuna's virgin walls were moist and tight. He thrust his hips faster as he fondled Tsuna's nipples and then traced his finger down Tsuna's long waist. He gazed at Tsuna's sensuous expression and that alone got him closer to climaxing. "You're so cute, Juudaime," he said in between gasps. Tsuna blushed at the remark and that caused him to flex his lower muscles. At that, Gokudera climaxed with a forceful sigh. "You are truly incredible, Juudaime," he said as he released. He admiringly wrapped one of Tsuna's chocolaty locks around his finger and kissed him.

"Ciaossu," said a familiar voice, totally destroying the atmosphere.

"HIEeEeEeeEeEe!" squealed Tsuna, quickly covering himself with Gokudera's blanket. Was he there the whole time?

"Holy sh-" cursed Gokudera. The words choked on themselves.

"Yes, I was here the whole time. Tsuna," Reborn read Tsuna's mind and continued, "This is interesting. Oii, _dame_ Tsuna, you're the boss, you should have been doing that to Hayato."

"_NANDA_? Heeeee...eiieaaa!" yelled the frustrated and embarrassed brunette. He had forgotten that Reborn never gave him any privacy. Without hesitation, Reborn shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet. Tsuna made a feeble attempt to dodge it but he got shot anyway.

"Be a good right-hand man, Hayato," ordered Reborn.

'_He ruined the perfect moment, the shithead. Can't he read the atmosphere, God damn it?' _Gokudera thought to himself but hid it by nodding at Reborn. He knew what was best.

"RE...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRN!" bellowed Tsuna, "I WILL FUCK GOKUDERA-KUN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Gokudera looked helpless and sat there, quivering. "RUAAAAARGH!" Tsuna roared with his widened eyes. He mercilessly shoved himself into Gokudera and kept going deeper at a really fast speed. He gripped at poor Gokudera's shoulders and dug in with his nails. Reborn just watched casually and smirked as the pianist yelped in pain. "GO FASTER!" commanded Tsuna with a wild, sadistic look in his eyes. "Anything for you, Juudaime," Gokudera said weakly. He obeyed and reluctantly drove himself up and down, his arms bleeding with scratches. "YAAAAAARGH!" shrieked Tsuna as he came.

Gokudera plummeted to the floor, dripping with come. Tsuna's flame died out as he gasped for air. His eyes scurried worriedly towards his subordinate.

"Go...Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-kun! Are you alright? What have I done? GOKUDERA-KUN!" he wailed, shaking him, close to tears. Gokudera rolled over and opened his eyes. A grin graced his manly features. "You showed me whose boss, Juudaime. And...I liked it," he said, sitting up. Tsuna didn't really know what to make of it but he grinned back anyway.

"That was part of your training, Tsuna," said Reborn. Tsuna replied with a grunt of disapproval then he said "You always have to ruin everything for me, Reborn! Couldn't I have even a bit of privacy in my love life?" He read something on Reborn's face. Was it guilt? It couldn't have been.

He looked down to see that he and Gokudera were both only topless, the rest was covered. How did that happen? Reborn sneered. "Look over there, you idiots," he said, pointing. Everyone was there. Yamamoto, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi and even Ryohei. "What are they doing here?" asked Tsuna, in horror.

"Don't worry, they only saw when you were in dying will mode," Reborn replied calmly.

"It was his entirely his fault," said Gokudera with a red face, pointing at Reborn. Yamamoto laughed. "That was funny," he said lightly, "I didn't know you got boners,"

"You piece of..." Gokudera spat, "Now I've got an anti-boner because of you!" He got up and thrust Yamamoto to the wall. Tsuna didn't know what to do so he remained silent.

"Heyy...I saw you, little bro," said a low but ladylike voice.

"A-Anek..kiii," Gokudera saw Bianchi. He clutched his stomach and sunk down to the floor.

"That was...EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei excitedly, "I couldn't even look half the time!"

Haru was crying and Kyoko was comforting her. "My future husband...is GAY! With...Go..Gokudera! He needs to stay away from such a bad influence!"

Gokudera clenched his fists. He sat up and put his arm around Tsuna protectively. "He was never going to marry you," he stated bluntly.

**OWARI! :D**

* * *

**To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed with this because the lemony bit was a little rushed..and the 'twist' was shitty. :/ I also just ended the story there because I didn't know what else to write! Sorry, guys :( :'(  
**

**To clarify, this story is set back to the 'Daily Life Arc' because I didn't want to over complicate the story. Anyways, this is my first fanfic and I tried really hard. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D :D  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :P :) Merry Christmas! ~GulabJamun  
**


End file.
